Amor a primera vista
by Neten
Summary: El amor a primera vista si existe y puedo suceder ,llega haber problemas pero se supera para que el amor dure por siempre


TOM Y JERRY

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia ;)

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Chapter 1= Un nuevo amigo?

JERRY:

Adoro ir a la escuela me divierte mucho, me encanta la clase de matemáticas ya que soy muy hábil en ello al igual que en la clase de deportes.

Tengo compañeros muy divertidos me hacen reír pero nunca he encontrado un amigo, alguien con quien comparta gustos y experiencias inimaginables.

Hoy de camino de regreso de la escuela hacia mi departamento me di cuenta que al lado de mi casa una persona se estaba mudando así que decidí ir a presentarme.

Toque la puerta…y apareció un chico de alto de ojos color gris y un peinado parecido al mío solo que más alborotado y de color gris al igual que sus ojos.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Jerry

-y?

-he? Como que y…

-jajá eres muy gracioso

Cerro la puerta la había cerrado enfrente de mi cara! Después de haberse burlado de mí que desconsiderado, todavía que fui y me presente

Al día siguiente corrí rápidamente a la escuela ya que era mi rutina diaria de repente vi que al lado mío paso algo rápidamente y se detuvo de tal manera que quedo frente a mi

-jajá buenos días J-E-R-R-Y

Cuando menciono mi nombre sentí que un color rojo aparecía rápidamente en mi cara así que simplemente lo ignore y seguí mi camino

-oye porque ignoras?

-jajá todavía lo preguntas simple tu hiciste lo mismo ayer recuerdas?

-ooo vaya jajá así que el niño se puso sentimental mm jajá

-…olvídalo realmente me importa poco

-seguro? ? !

_**A quien engañar realmente quería saber cuál era su nombre**_

-y entonces?

-jajá realmente no me importa

-hay Jerry sí que eres testarudo…me llamo Tomas pero puedes llamarme Tom

-jajá debo sentirme alagado o algo por el estilo?

-tsk sí que me haces enojar chico

Llegue a la escuela y después entre a mi salón y tome asiento me di cuenta que Tom me estaba siguiendo solo que de un momento a otro desapareció

-hola Jerry!

-jajá hola chicas muy buenos días *sonrisa*

-kyaaaaa Jerry eres tan lindo!

-gracias

-muy bien chicos tomen asiento por favor dijo el maestro de química

Todos tomaron asiento y luego el maestro nos dio una noticia

-muy bien chicos a partir de hoy abra un nuevo estudiante espero que todos se lleven bien con el, por favor pasa y preséntate ante el grupo

En ese momento en que lo vi entrar por esa puerta no pensé que sería el, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente cada vez que veía que entraba más al salón

_**Tsk que fastidio no creí que estaría en esta escuela y para el colmo en mi salón…kyaaa a quien engaño realmente me siento muy feliz de que este aquí buaaaa **_

-entonces me presentare jajá mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomas pero mis AMIGOS me dicen Tom espero llevarme realmente bien con todos ustedes

_**Especialmente contigo Jerry –pensó Tom **_

Después de que se presentó me volteo a ver de una manera un poco extraña y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que pum tomo asiento alado mío

-veo que seremos compañeros de clase y espero que también seamos muy buenos amigos

-waaaa cállate!

-joven Jerry le paso algo? Dijo mi maestro mientras todo dirigieron su mirada hacia mí

-no nada… fue lo único que pude decir

-Muy bien perfecto por favor tomen sus cosas y vayamos al laboratorio rápidamente

- hiii Sensei!

Al llegar al laboratorio el maestro dijo que hiciéramos equipos de 2 por supuesto todas las chicas querían realizar la practica con Tom pero

-oye Jerry, trabaja conmigo

-ehh y yo porque!

-porque soy nuevo en esta escuela y necesito ayuda de alguien muy listo y escuche que tú lo eres así que

-p-pero Susy también sabe mucho o no?

-s-si lo soy pero tú eres mejor jajá así que dejo en tus manos a Tom ok Jerry

-Ehh am si claro

-bien comencemos a trabajar jajá

Tomo asiento a mi lado y comenzó a escribir todo lo que el maestro estaba dictando, todo iba de maravilla hasta que el maestro solicito que comenzáramos mezclando cloruró con agua; Tom comenzó a mezclar todo lo que encontró en nuestra mesa de trabajo

-Tom que hace? Le dije de tal manera que solo el escuchara

-química por supuesto

Tom eso está mal provocaras alguna reacción negativa por favor deja eso yo lo hago

-NO! Yo lo hare

-que no Tom yo lo hare

Comenzamos a discutir por lo tanto no nos dimos cuenta de lo que la mezcla estaba provocando hasta que una gran vapor seguido de una erupción salió todos comenzaron a gritar y correr, rápidamente el maestro hiso que todos salieran rápidamente.

Ya afuera el maestro pregunto quién había ocasionado aquel accidente, Tom estaba apunto de de decir que él había sido pero yo dije:

-Es mi culpa maestro respondí al momento

-no es cierto maestro yo Tomas fui el culpable comencé a mesclar todo lo que estaba en nuestra mesa y….

-no me interesa los dos quedan suspendidos 3 días entendieron?!

-si maestro

-perfecto ahora retírense!

Recogí mis cosas y fui directo a casa sentí que Tom me estaba siguiendo pero como los dos vivíamos uno al lado del otro tal vez simplemente me equivoque en creer que me estaba siguiendo o eso pensé…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando alguien evito que lo hiciera al momento de ver para mi sorpresa era Tom quien no me deja cerrar la puerta

-déjame entrar

-porque debo de dejarte entrar esta es mi casa

-necesito hablar contigo

-si pero yo no, lo siento estoy muy cansado así que si me disculpas adiós

Me aventó la puerta en la cara y caí al suelo entro a mi casa sin permiso y luego cerró la puerta

-ey? Porque cierras mi puerta y porque entras de ese modo a mi casa dije mientras me levantaba

No contesto nada se acercó a mí y me beso de una forma muy repentina para mí no entendía lo que estaba pasando o porque hiso aquella acción no es que me molestara al contrario me agrada de cierto modo, sus labios eran suaves y tenía un sabor a cereza no sabía que hacer pero mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y mis manos llegaron hasta su cuello me di cuenta que Tom abrió los ojos y después los volvió a cerrar

Después de unos cuantos segundos de besarnos me separe de el y le dije:

-po-porque hiciste eso! Y-yo tampoco sé que hice Tom yo…

No me dejo terminar mi oración, primero simplemente sonrió y después nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre mi trate de apartarlo pero era inútil así que me rendí y le seguí el juego…

Continuara…


End file.
